The Portal to the Wrong World
by JustYourNormalGinger
Summary: Once Upon a Time show up to Harry Potter for help


_The Portal to the Wrong World_

"_Emma throw the magic bean now!" screamed Snow as they were fleeing from Ursula on their boat. Regina being Regina was trying to make suggestions but as always nobody listened to her. Emma threw the magic bean and she ran to Hook straight away. Regina felt something was wrong with this particular portal and she was right..._

_Meanwhile Harry and Ginny had just put Lily to bed. Albus and James were busy at Hogwarts but they were still writing to their parents always comparing their time at Hogwarts to Harry's and Ginny's time there. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the back garden of Grimmauld place. A shipwreck to be exact._

_To Harry and Ginny they thought they were normal people but to Regina she thought they were a threat. "Who are you" said Regina as she began to use her magic. "Stop!" Emma, Snow, Charming and Hook screamed at the same time. _

_Regina sadly stopped. Harry and Ginny both thought in their heads "Another Adventure". Emma came over towards them but Harry and Ginny took out their wands in order to defend themselves. Emma now knowing who they actually are, she begins to speak by saying "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Harry beginning to feel frightened asked "How do you know that?"_

_Emma answered by saying "It's a long story. If I wrote it down it would take up seven books". "We need your help to get home"_

_Ron and Hermione answered their door knowingly to find Harry and Ginny but unknowingly finding Regina, Emma, Snow, Hook and Charming. Once they were in Hermione's sitting room, Snow began to explain what had happened to them and why they were here with them. Harry believed their story but Hermione and Ron weren't too keen on their story. They had their doubts just like Snow and Charming because they didn't think that people need a wand to do all their magic and that it's a load of rubbish about who Harry is and what he did at such a young age. They soon develop a trust but not after Regina left because she didn't trust anyone and she wanted to find people she trusts..._

_Regina showed up to Azkaban prison and found unknown Death Eaters who took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. She specifically went for the ones who have a vendetta against Harry Potter in order to take him down and also get rid of the Saviour. "TOGETHER WE CAN PUT AN END TO THIS REIGN OF GOOD AND EVIL WILL RULE!" she screamed and behind her we see a little woman but she seems misplaced because with her striped clothes we see a hint of pink and a slight giggle. The Queen finds her interesting and decides to spare her and let her fight with them. The Queen decides to make an appearance at Hogwarts but not now she decided she needed to prepare. Unknowingly to the Queen, the trio and Emma were looking for her._

"_Has this world gotten rid of evil?" Snow asked. Harry replied "To the best of our ability but some still remain in Azkaban". "Oh I think the Queen is trying to conquer this world after failing with ours" Charming said and also showing feelings of worry about this new world._

"_Right you are, Shepherd boy" The Queen said and in a split second they were up against a wall unable to move. Hermione tried to the best of her ability to get her wand but all she could think of was the best way to get out of this situation. So she looked at Ron and Disapparated to behind the Queen and cast __**Stupefy**__. The Queen dodged it and it hit Hermione. Hermione fell to the floor unconscious. _

"_Now I can speak" The Queen said "I have the intention of taking over this world and then making sure all good is wiped out from this world." "I might as well start with you stupid girl". A spell was fired but it wasn't from anyone there it was from a new person. It was from Rumplestilskin. The Queen left and everyone was free but Emma drew a sword and went towards Rumple. "What are you doing here!?" she cried. "Well can't you see dearie, I'm here to help. I want to rule as much as Regina but not here, not to these people who do not even know who we are. We have to stop her." said Rumple. "How?" replied Hook. "Well we have the Saviour and now the "Chosen One" so we can win" Rumple says confidently_

_Ron looks at Hermione, who has regained consciousness. He's worried about her. He tells Ginny to go look after Lily and Hugo. She agrees as she does not want to fight in the event that she might die._

_Emma and Snow are confused. They don't know what to do. Everyone here from Storybrooke has put their faith in Rumplestilskin. Harry, Hermione and Ron don't know why but they trust the judgment of Rumple because they have never faced the Queen before. Harry begins to think about options they could pick in order to fight the Queen. "Harry, what do we do?"Ron asks. Harry now looking at this group of people and having flashbacks about his time at Hogwarts with all the events that happened. None of them knew who they were up against. Harry knew it was Death Eaters but which ones? He knew what he had to do and without a doubt he says "We need to go to Hogwarts". Only Emma knew what Hogwarts was and she had to explain it to her mother, father, boyfriend and Rumple. They all agreed to go. So as quick as a flash they Disapparated in hope that Hogwarts will help them._

_The Queen however has her mirror and she knows that they are going to Hogwarts and her plan is in action. "Soon we will attack and they won't know what is coming at them" She turns around to reveal a figure. It's Neville. He's tied up and is somehow being manipulated. _

_This war between Good and Evil is only beginning..._


End file.
